Personalities
Below is a list of significant characters either encountered or mentioned in the campaign so far. Character age is provided in brackets. The Hulun AELWYNN Young (18) socially awkward adept of the tribe, tent-mate of Lugana and too clever by half. AHMUT Stoic warrior (39), father of Marek and husband of the late Aisha. AMOND Taciturn child (19) of the wilderness with an ambiguous moral compass. ANNA Elder warrior (54) and weapons crafter. BARAS K'harg's son and heir apparent (24), named for the spirit of the north wind. BOLEN Mischief-making shaman of Da (17), a lover of the night but amiable and gregarious. BUNDU Amiable, genle giant (34) who tends the Hulun's horses yet is their fiercest warrior. ÇAHIT Senior warrior (47) of the tribe, hunter and leatherworker DAROMIR Exemplary tracker (36) and leader of all K'harg's scouts. EYG Old scout (56) who- along with Bolen and Ret- slew the druid's panther EZRA Adopted daughter (21) of K'harg, beautiful and independent scout. FANWÉ Elder of the Hulun (65) and its de facto peace-time leader. Powerful sorceress. GRIMACH REDHORNE Impeccably polite spirit shaman (20) who has returned to the Hulun GROLIK Kind-hearted but troubled warrior (20) from a far-off tribe, adopted by the Hulun HADREK One of the guards at the north-western gate. HYRMA Young warrior (19) of the Hulun, pretty and confident. HOLIS Cantankerous Hulun elder (60 yrs) who has taken his band to join K'harg and Fanwé over winter. K'HARG The war-chief of all the Hulun (47). LEELA Butch senior warrior woman (42), overlooked for raiding party. LIMDA The mother-bear (21) of Lugna's social circle, trained as a scout but maternal and protective. LOMNU An old druid of the plains. LUGANA Feisty and charismatic tattooed storyteller (18) and reinterpretor of Hulun tradition. MAREK Moody sorcerer (18) with a distinctly dark side MARIANA Respected warrior (22), pregnant. MELOR One of the guards at the south-eastern gate (53). MORAATH Shaman of Empala and High Shaman of the Hulun. An elder (54). NINA Young girl (12 yrs) of Holis's band OZRAEL Storyteller, bard and scout (45)- a close adviser of K'harg. PERÈLIEL Mysterious stranger (21) who stays with Lugana and her friends. RET warrior (20), weapons maker, former slave of the Raven tribe. SOR Gentle young man (19), adept and healer. TALEK K'harg's youngest son (13), 'golden boy' and mascot of the Hulun. TOLOR Lugana's father (39) who has ridden to battle with K'harg. TUDAAM Gentle bard (19) possessing a close affinity with animals, especially horses VASHKA Skilled young warrior (20) and tent-mate of Lugna. WYK Other-wordly young (14) spirit shaman who abhors violence against nature. YERMA Adult adept (21), tattooist and herbalist. ZANTI Young adept (19) training to be a tribal midwife. Raven GARAK Despised war-chief of the Raven. KARA Sorceress of the Raven tribe. Settled Peoples DAATH Chieftain of the Three Rivers village and ally of K'harg. The Empire THE PRINCE Fabled ruler of the Southern Empire, the Prince is said to be a God who has assumed the form of a teenage boy.